Hysopae's Drabbles
by Hysope
Summary: L'avantage du drabble, c'est que c'est rapide à lire. Ceux-là ont été écrit en réponse au défi de hp-100-mots.
1. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JKR  
**Titre:** Sa première fan  
**Personnages/Couples: ****Plumpton, Roderick** (1889 - 1987)Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et pour les Tornades de Tutshill. Il remporta le record britannique de la capture la plus rapide du Vif d'or : trois secondes et demies au cours d'un match contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly en 1921 et sa mère.  
**Rating: **K  
**Défi:** Quidditch  
**Nombre de mots: **100 (d'après Word.)

Pour lui, le public a un unique visage : celui de sa mère. Elle l'a toujours encouragé, depuis qu'il sait jouer au Quidditch. C'est en pensant à elle qu'il a le courage de rentrer sur le terrain, car c'est le seul plaisir qui reste à sa cracmol de mère. Et en 1921, quand il attrape le vif d'or en trois secondes et demi, un vrai record, Mrs Plumpton pleure et Roderick est vraiment triste pour sa pauvre maman**:** elle aurait tant voulu que le match dure longtemps pour pouvoir continuer à admirer son fils chéri voler et faire des acrobaties.


	2. Vampire

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, rien à moi.  
**Titre: **Inquiète?  
**Personnages/Couples: **Millicent Bulstrode/ Théodore Nott  
**Rating: **K  
**Défi:** Vampire  
**Nombre de mots:** 100

Ail, c'est bon. Et le miroir, prêt, lui aussi. Tout est dans son sac. Elle jette un dernier regard à son reflet. Presque satisfaite, elle ne peux pas faire mieux, elle part, moitié en courant, moitié en marchant.  
Elle ne veut pas le faire attendre. Elle le prend pour un vampire mais pourtant il lui plait.

Il l'attend dans leur salle commune. Ils se saluent. Il n'a pas réagit à l'ail. Elle sort son miroir et l'oriente de manière à voir, ou non, son cavalier. Il s'y reflète. Elle sourit : cette soirée, Millicent Bulstrode pourra la passer avec Théodore Nott.


	3. Carte du Maraudeur

**Disclaimer:** Aux dernières nouvelles, tout est encore à JKR, et rien à moi.  
**Titre**: Dix de Pique, de Carreau, de Coeur et de Trèfle  
**Personnages/Couples:** La Carte elle-même, les Maraudeurs au grand complet, Lily, Rusard, et les Jumeaux en invités surprises.  
**Rating: **K  
**Défi:** Carte du Maraudeur  
**Nombre de mots: **5 x 100  
**Note de l'auteur: Dix de Pique bis** est la seconde version de** Dix de Pique**

* * *

**DIX DE PIQUE : Vol, perte.**

**La Carte était censée restée à Poudlard. Mais comment la transmettre aux générations suivantes? Remus avait proposé de la cacher dans un des tunnel secret, Peter de la faire garder par les elfes de maison et Sirius de la donner à leurs enfants quand ils iront à l'école. Mais James trouvait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas :**

**« Qui te dit qu'il n'y aura pas un éboulement ? » , « Ils la donneront à un prof » et même «Et si on en a pas ? »**

**Sans le savoir, Rusard régla leur problème de succession en confisquant la carte à Peter peu de temps après.**

**DIX DE PIQUE bis : Vol, perte.**

**Dans leur Q.G., les maraudeurs avait un gros problème : que faire de la carte ? C'était leur trésor, mais il n'allait pas leur servir à grand chose hors de Poudlard. Ils pensèrent à la cacher dans tunnel secret, à la donner aux elfes ou à leurs futurs enfants. Mais aucune de ces options n'étaient au goût de James. Pas assez sûr pour lui. Ils décidèrent de se la faire confisquer et Peter fût désigné volontaire. L'opération était un succès : des heures de colle pour eux tous (Rusard leur faisait un tarif de groupe) et la carte dans le bureau du concierge.**

**DIX DE CARREAU : Conseils insidieux, projets de voyage.**

**Au début de mon existence, je croyais qu'il n'existait que Poudlard. Que c'était un monde, un monde dont je connaissais tout. Les passages secrets ou pas, les habitants morts et vivants, leurs animaux et leurs petites manies… Rien ne m'était inconnu. Jusqu'au vacances.**

**James avait invité les maraudeurs au grand complet à Godric's Hollow et j'étais du voyage. Quelle surprise pour moi ! Je me trouvais quelque part où rien n'était habituel ! Ils m'avaient mit sur une étagère à côté d'une grosse boule avec qui j'engageai la discussion. C'est ce globe qui m'apprit tout ce que je sais sur le monde.**

**DIX DE CŒUR : Jeune fille candide et sans volonté.**

Potter la trouvait toujours. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de se cacher dans les recoins de l'école, mais il la trouvait de toute façon. Comme avec un radar. Alors il essayait, de manière tout à fait débile d'après elle, de la draguer et de la faire sortir avec lui.

Plus tard, quand elle sortait avec lui, elle lui demanda comment il faisait. Il lui montra un bout de parchemin en lui disant qu'avec un mot de passe, on pouvait y voir tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Elle se fâcha, l'accusant de se moquer d'elle et de lui mentir. Pourtant…

**DIX DE TRÈFLE : Réussite dans une entreprise hasardée.**

La Carte était la clé de leur réussite. Sans elle, ils se seraient fait avoir beaucoup plus souvent. Bien sûr, même avec elle ils étaient collés, mais c'était soit parce que le plan (et le plan de secours !) avait totalement loupé, soit parce qu'ils le voulaient, souvent pour gagner un de leurs nombreux paris.

C'était, assurément, leur œuvre d'art, la meilleure idée qu'avaient jamais eut tous les farceurs ayant un jour mit les pieds à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs le pensaient, et les jumeaux Weasley étaient bien d'accord, surtout quand elle leur permettait d'échapper au vieux Rusard et à Miss Teigne !


	4. Démonstration

**Note : **J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour la communauté Vertargent (lien sur mon profil) qui est totalement dédiée aux Serpentard

**Disclaimer:** Blabla, tout à JKR, blabla, rien à moi, blabla  
**Titre: **Démonstrations Fraternelles  
**Personnages/Couples:** Regulus, Sirius, James, Severus  
**Rating: **K  
**Défi:** Démonstration  
**Nombre de mots: **100

Chaque fois que Regulus croisait son frère et Potter, Sirius disait toujours la même chose :

« Tu sais James, j'ai qu'un seul frère et c'est toi ! »

Et, toujours, Regulus avait envie d'hurler. Son Frère ? Le Binoclard ? Alors que lui, qui avait le même sang, lui qui le soignait après ses **«** _discussions_** »** avec leurs parents à tout les deux, lui, Regulus Black, il n'existait pas au yeux de Sirius !

Et puis il se rassurait en se disant qu'il avait tout de même un frère, quelqu'un pour qui il comptait. A ce moment, il se ruait vers celui-ci, et criait, riait, joyeux :

« Severus ! »


	5. Out of comfort zone

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, rien à moi.  
**  
Titre: **Voyeur  
**Personnages/Couples: **Severus, Ron/Hermione  
**Rating: ****NC-17**  
**Défi: **Out of Comfort Zone  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
**Avertissements:** **scène explicite****  
Note de l'auteur:** Pour moi, ce texte est deux fois "Out of Comfort Zone": c'est la première fois que j'utilise le point de vue de Severus et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris une scène de ce genre.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il souhaiterait remercier Potter. Pourtant, le fait qu'il ait mis son portrait dans la chambre des Granger-Weasley s'avérait être _intéressant_ (malgré les murs rouges qui, trouvait-il, agressait l'oeil). D'au dessus de l'imposante cheminée, il avait une vue magnifique sur la partie adorablement joufflue et sans arrêt en mouvement de la femme, qui se révélait aussi indomptable que sa chevelure. Le rouquin qu'elle chevauchait n'était pas en reste non plus, accompagnant chacun de ses coups de hanches par un halètement de victoire et de jouissance. Quand enfin ils s'endormirent, Severus soupira et attendit le lendemain.


	6. Frère et Soeur

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, rien à moi.  
**Titre: **Mes frères, ces héros  
**Personnages/Couples:** Molly, Gideon, Fabian  
**Rating: **K  
**Défi: **frère et soeur  
**Nombre de mots: **100**  
**

Quand Molly se souvenait de ses frères, elle oubliait les vielles rancoeurs, leurs mensonges et comment ils riaient de leur petite sœur. Elle ne racontait que les petites joies, les rires et les sourires, les rares fois où ils pensaient à elle, et, avec ses mots, la pire des fautes devenait une bêtise sans conséquence, et une injure une gentille blague. Parce que Gideon et Fabian étaient morts en héros, et il ne faut pas dire du mal des morts, même s'ils ne vous aimaient pas. Même si vous les connaissiez que trop bien, n'oubliez pas de maudire leurs tueurs.

* * *

**Titre**: Petite Ginny  
**Personnages/Pairing:**Fratrie Weasley au gand complet  
**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR  
**Rating : **K  
**Défi : **frère et soeur  
**Nombre de mots:** 100

Petite Ginny a six grands frères.

Il y a Bill, un anneau à l'oreille et des cicatrices sur le visage.

Il y a Charlie, des brûlures sur le corps parce qu'il aime trop des dragons.

Il y a Percy, sérieux et rabat-joie.

Il y a George, un regard triste et un rire qu'on entend plus.

Il y a Fred, mais il est parti loin sans aucun espoir de retour.

Il y a Ron, plus doué pour les échecs que pour comprendre les sentiments.

Petite Ginny a six grands frères qui n'ont pas compris que maintenant, Petite Ginny est devenue grande.


	7. Habitude, Mépris, Crossover, Contagion

Titre : échange épistolaire, fin de réunion  
Personnages :Severus Snape, Aurora Sinistra  
Rating : K  
Défi : Habitude + Mépris  
Nombre de mots : 2x100

Défi Habitude: Echange épistolaire:

Severus,  
J'ai peur. Tu me manques. Je ne sens plus ta présence et cela me trouble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
Reviens vite,  
Aurora.  
P.S. : Charity a disparu.

Aurora,  
Charity est morte. Elle n'a pas trop souffert.  
Tu me manques aussi,  
Severus.

Professeur Sinistra,  
J'ai été nommé directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous prie donc de vous rendre à la réunion de préparation de la rentrée qui se déroulera le Vendredi 30 août.  
Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères,  
Severus Rogue.  
P.S. : Aurora, je t'en prie, réponds!

Severus,  
Je te hais.  
Aurora Sinistra.

Défi Mépris: Fin de réunion:

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce jour-là. Pourtant, Severus Rogue avançait inexorablement vers son destin : Sa première réunion en tant que directeur. La première fois, depuis sa lettre, qu'il parlerait avec Aurora. La douce Aurora, ses longues nattes noires, sa peau si pale, si douce, et son odeur de miel. Il entra dans la pièce, suivit d'un mouvement de cape du plus bel effet. Elle le dévisagea, le tuant presque du regard pendant toute la réunion. A la fin, il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

-C'était ma meilleure amie, et tu le savais », dit-elle avec mépris.

* * *

Titre : Généalogie + Hérédité?  
Personnages : Remus Lupin, Arsène Lupin  
Rating : G  
Défi : Crossover.  
Nombre de mots : 100  
Disclaimer : Arsène Lupin est à Maurice Leblanc et Remus Lupin est à JKR.

Généalogie

Après chaque nuit de pleine Lune, quand Remus, enveloppé de bandages, se réveillait, son père, après l'avoir veillé la journée, souriait et reprenait l'histoire là où il s'était arrêté. Remus adorait qu'on lui raconte l'histoire de sa famille. Il se sentait transporté, il quittait leur petite maison, sa condition de garou, pour suivre son arrière-grand-père. Avec lui, il ouvrait des coffres-forts et connaissait l'ivresse du vol. Comme lui, il se moquait des policiers qui prétendaient l'arrêter. Il vivait les milles vies de son aïeul, jusqu'à rencontrer cette belle sorcière … Et Remus se rendormait, le sourire d'Arsène Lupin aux lèvres…

Hérédité?

Plus grand, avec ses trois amis, le sage Remus montra des talents et un goût pour la maraude que son apparence extérieure ne laissait pas présager. Quand Sirius, James ou Peter s'en étonnaient, Remus souriait et se taisait. Il était très fier, pourtant, de son hérédité. Même s'il avait certains avantages sur son ancêtre : la cape, une carte, de la magie et des amis fidèles sur qui compter. Mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle l'ancien le surpasserait toujours : les femmes!

Mais quand plus tard, en voyant Dora avec leur fils, il se dit qu'une seule lui suffisait amplement.

* * *

**Titre : **L'unique raison de son ressentiment  
**Personnages:**Araminta Meliflua, Charlus Potter  
**Rating :** K  
**Défi :** Contagion  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.

Petite, trapue, jugée sur l'estrade de l'orateur, elle apostrophe les membres du Ministère. Sa voix criarde, qui ne fait pas honneur à au nom de son époux, vibre de colère mal contenue. Son réquisitoire est long et fourni, ses arguments sonnent bien, et Charlus Potter voit avec horreur et dégoût sa cousine par alliance essayer de détruire tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que quand lui est accueilli par sa femme souriante et son fils rieur, Araminta, elle, doit veiller son enfant gravement malade, contaminé par cette moldue avec qui il a joué.


	8. Bébé, Génie, Baguette

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, patati patata  
**Défi**: bébé  
**Titre**: Un souvenir de toi  
**Personnages**: Cedric/Cho  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Rating:** K

Une famille heureuse, avec un bébé qui dort dans sa poussette. Les parents avaient un an à peu près de moins qu'elle, et Cho sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses si beau yeux, autrefois joyeux et que Cedric adorait. Cedric, l'irremplaçable, le seul dont elle aurait voulu un enfant. Cedric… Un bonheur trop court, comme sa vie. Cedric, qui l'appelait sa petite étincelle. Peut-être que cette nuit, il la visitera dans ses rêves et lui dira de vivre pour deux. Mais elle aurait aimé avoir un souvenir vivant de lui. Un petit Cedric avec son sourire à elle…

* * *

**Titre** : Génie moldu  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Ron/Hermione  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Rating** : K  
**Défi **: Génie  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Note: **inspiré par la pub de Panasonic. Normalement, il aurait du se la prendre en pleine poire, la télé.

Etrange, ce mur invisible, se dit Ron, ils ont du génie, ces moldus. Hermione l'avait traîné dans ce magasin alors qu'il était de mauvais poil, et en plus sa femme l'abandonnait pour parler à un vendeur qui la draguait à moitié.

C'est à ce moment que cette femme en robe rose lui avait fait un clin d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte. Tant pis pour Hermione, pensa-t-il, elle n'avait qu'à pas le laisser seul. Il approcha la main pour toucher la femme. Il heurta une sorte de mur, et entendit son épouse dire :

« Je pense que nous allons prendre cette télévision-là »

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à JK Rowling  
**Titre **: Magie sans baguette ou l'art des Potions  
**Personnages **: Horace  
**Défi **: Baguette  
**Rating **: K  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

Trois gouttes de sang de salamandre, sept pincées de poudre de corne de licorne, tourner douze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, baisser le feu, attendre trois minutes, ajouter les racines de gingembre et le jus de grenade, remuer quatre fois et, enfin, sept gouttes de venin d'acromentula.

Horace sourit face à l'or liquide qui bouillonne joyeusement dans son chaudron. La plupart des sorciers ne jurent que part les sortilèges, la métamorphose, et autres enchantements… Comme si la magie nécessitait toujours une baguette magique. Essayez donc de mettre la chance en bouteille avec seulement un bout de bois!


	9. Pas assez, Cadenas, Patronus

**Titre **: Dans les cuisines...  
**Personnages/Pairing** : Dobby, Winky et d'autre elfes  
**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR  
**Rating **: K  
**Défi **: Pas assez  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

Pas assez de desserts, pas assez de sucres dans le café du matin, pas assez de lait dans le thé de la journée…

Dobby soupira. Le chef des cuisiniers, Pinky(un géant, il dépassait bien le mètre vingt) était au bord de la dépression (même sa compagne Floydy, ne pouvait pas le calmer) et les autres elfes étaient tellement énervés qu'ils en oubliaient de les mépriser, lui et Winky (ce qui était plutôt un bien).

Ah, pensa Dobby, vivement que Monsieur Dumbledore revienne et que la grosse parte.

Horrifié par ses pensées, il alla se coincer les doigts dans le four.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR  
**Titre:** Le second fils  
**Personnages/Couples:** Regulus  
**Rating: **T  
**Défi:** Pas assez, cadenas  
**Nombre de mots:**3x100

Etre le second fils lui avait toujours suffit. Il n'enviait pas le rôle d'Héritier des Black « Toujours Pur ». Le rôle de Sirius. Regulus avait déjà préparé sa vie. Une vie de voyage, où il pourrait vivre sa passion pour la botanique pendant l'hiver pluvieux, et remplir ses obligations sociales durant le printemps et l'été, plus cléments. Il avait tout prévu, sauf que son frère soit déshérité. De second fils à la vie tranquille, il devint l'Héritier. Et il se rendit compte que, au contraire de Sirius, il n'était pas fait pour cette charge. Il n'était pas assez bien pour ça.

C'est à cette époque aussi, que Bellatrix lui avait fait découvrir celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, à la demande de Wallburga. Petit à petit, à la fois pour satisfaire sa mère et par pure fascination morbide, il commença à collectionner les articles qui parlaient de celui dont sa cousine parlait avec de l'adoration dans la voix. Une chose en entraînant une autre, il se mit à traîner avec un certain groupe de Serpentard. Jusqu'au jour où il s'agenouilla devant Lui, et reçu Sa marque, comme un cadenas fermant la chaîne qui attache son destin à celui du Maître.

Ce n'est que quand il tenu cette femme, cette moldue, au bout de sa baguette, quand elle le fixa de ses yeux vides d'espoir, qui attendait la mort comme on attend un ami, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez fou, pour tuer quelqu'un. Sa cousine dût finir le travail, et après, elle le regarda toujours avec la même déception et le même dégoût que son frère ressentait pour lui. Ce n'est que quand il entendit le récit de Kreattur, qu'il pensa pouvoir peser dans la balance de cette guerre. S'il en faisait assez, cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Titre** : Surprenante Daphné  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Daphné Greengrass, Seamus Finnigan  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Rating** : K  
**Défi **: Cadenas  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

Daphnée se cache derrière ses cheveux quand elle ne connaît personne. Elle est plus timide avec les gens qu'elle aime qu'avec ses ennemis. Son rire est silencieux, mais très beau quand on se tait pour l'entendre, ce que fait Seamus, l'éternel bavard. Elle a une voix douce, qui dit des choses intéressantes et belles à la fois. Elle parle rarement, et sourit encore moins, mais quand elle est heureuse, le monde parait plus beau. Tout cela, Seamus le sait, car il la connaît mieux que personne. Pourtant, quand elle ferme le cadenas et déboutonne sa chemise, Seamus est vraiment surpris.

* * *

**Titre** : Son cher Seamus  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Daphné Greengrass, Seamus Finnigan  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Rating** : K  
**Défi **: Cadenas  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Note: **Miroir de Surprenante Daphné, à la demande de benebu

Seamus parle toujours, et encore plus quand il est mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaît que trois choses qui peuvent le faire taire : la concentration de Dean quand il dessine, les cris de sa mère et son rire à elle. Quand il va mal, il rit, mais au fond de lui, il pleure, elle en est sûre. Il a toujours une blague en réserve pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il aime manger des Chocoballes, et ses sorts ont tendance à exploser. Daphnée l'aime pour tout ça, et sa surprise quand elle ferme le cadenas de sa chambre le rend encore plus craquant !

* * *

**Titre** : Les meilleurs souvenirs...  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Daphné Greengrass, Seamus Finnigan  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Rating** : K  
**Défi **: Patronus  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

_ Elle l'avait embrassé !_

Un baiser doux, timide, plein de retenue, pas un bisou ventouse comme ceux qu'échangeait Ron et Lavande à longueur de journée. Seamus ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer le velouté de ses lèvres, et de leur goût de cerise. Elle avait mit quelque chose dessus, pour lui, comprit-il. Se concentrant sur ce souvenir, il leva sa baguette et cria:

_-Expecto Patronum !_

Pour la première fois, la brume prit réellement forme, et un renard se mit à courir autour d'un Seamus ébahi. Il brillait de son bonheur. Les meilleurs souvenirs font les meilleurs Patronus, n'est-il pas vrai ?

* * *

**Défi **: cadenas  
**Personnages/pairing **:Bill/Fleur  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Mots** : 100  
**Note** : un peu d'horreur. J'aurais pas dû regarder la famille Addams : )

Courir, plus vite, ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas regarder, oublier, le sang sur les murs, l'être qui s'est levé au dessus du corps, la morsure sur le cou de Bill. Ce ne peut pas être Bill, ce n'est plus lui, c'est sûr.

La porte, fermer le cadenas, vite, plus vite. Enfin, la sécurité. Fleur se laissa glisser contre le mur, Totalement essoufflée, et encore sous le choc. Les vampires ne peuvent pas traverser les objets, non ? Fleur sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Elle se tendit.

Bonjour, ma chérie, murmura son vampire de mari.

Fleur hurla, folle de terreur.


	10. Lunettes, Amortentia, Rideaux

**Titre** : Perte  
**Personnages/Pairing** : Ollivander  
**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR  
**Rating** :K  
**Défi** : Lunettes  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

Nom d'un hippogriffe bancal ! J'ai encore perdu ces satanées lunettes !

Où ? Quand ?

Ce matin, à la Réserve, quand j'y suis allé pour renouveler ce contrat, qui me permet d'avoir les ventricules les plus frais du marché ?

Ou plus tard, au ministère, quand ils m'ont fait mandé en ma qualité de spécialiste des baguettes (magiques, s'entend) dans cette sinistre affaire de meurtre ?

Sûrement pas dans mon atelier, en tout cas. Je les aurais retrouvée facilement.

Merlin ! Ce bosquet si prometteur, car infesté de Botrucs ! Je ne peux les avoir perdues que là-bas !

Note : Racheter une paire de lunettes.

Notes bis : Quatre paires, plutôt.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages appartiennent à J.  
**Personnages **: Slughorn/ Albus  
**Défi** : amortentia  
**Rating** : K+  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

Jamais aucun élève ne lui a demandé se qu'il sent dans l'Amortentia qu'il expose tout les ans. Aucun Serpentard ambitieux, aucun Gryffondor téméraire, aucun Serdaigle studieux, même pas de Pouffsouffle curieux. Et Horace Slughorn s'en félicite. Comment pourrait-il avouer ce secret qu'il cache depuis si longtemps ? L'acidité sucrée des bonbons au citron, ses préférés depuis qu'_il_ lui en a offert, il a longtemps, la douce fragrance des myosotis, la couleur de _ses_ yeux quand _il_ parle de Grindelwald, voilà ce que son nez hume dans la potion d'amour. Et le parfum du plaisir, aussi, celui qu'il n'aura jamais. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J..  
**Titre :** Vous avez dit "Lunettes"?  
**Personnages/Couples :** Narcissa, un Médicomage  
**Rating :** K  
**Défi :** Lunettes  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Note :** Joyeuse Saint Valentin!

Pour Narcissa, les sentiments, amour, tristesse, haine, joie, colère,…, s'expriment avec les yeux, et les lunettes sont d'atroces barrières entre les gens qui les empêchent de vraiment communiquer entre eux.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque un jeune Médicomage de Sainte Mangouste lui annonce les résultats des tests de vision qu'elle a passé car elle ressentait une douleur aux yeux, seule la pensée de sa manucure, fraîchement refaite de la veille et qui lui a coûté, si vous me permettez cette expression, la peau du cul, l'empêche d'énucléer proprement le jeune homme. Il faut avouer, à sa décharge, qu'il a de beaux yeux.

* * *

**Titre **: On ferme.  
**Personnages **: Molly, Fred et Bellatrix  
**Rating **: K  
**Défi **: Rideaux  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

Un enfant, moldu comme sorcier, c'est :

-9 mois de grossesse,

-Des litres de lait,

-Des kilomètres de couches,

-Des tonnes de nourriture,

-Des dizaines de professeurs,

-Des vêtements, des livres… Et beaucoup d'amour.

Et puis un jour, un jour qui devrait être heureux, rideau, on ferme. Fini. Du fils chéri, du Fred adoré, il ne reste qu'un corps sans vie, des souvenirs et une famille en deuil. C'est fini. Tout ça pour si peu de temps. Tant d'espoirs éteints. Et une mère qui trouve, enfoui au fond d'elle, la force de se battre. Elle dira que contre Bellatrix, c'est le rire de Fred qui l'a soutenue.


	11. jalousie, cicatrice, Trouble, Protego

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK Rowling.  
**Titre: **Dans l'ombre  
**Personnages/Couples:** Lily/James, Severus**  
Rating: **K**  
Défi: **Jalousie**  
Nombre de mots: **100

Elle danse, son corps se découpe en ombre chinoise sur les rideaux de sa chambre d'adolescente, celle où il n'a plus le droit d'entrer. Alors il reste dans la rue, à regarder par la fenêtre comme un vulgaire voyeur. Elle tend les bras, et une autre ombre apparaît alors dans le théâtre de sa vie. Elle l'emmène d'abord dans une valse, puis dans un slow langoureux. Alors Severus sent son cœur se serrer devant ce couple si bien assorti, promis à un avenir brillant, et il rentre dans l'ombre, à sa place. Potter lui a volé son rayon de soleil.

**

* * *

**

**Titre:** Manque  
**Personnages**: Dean, Seamus  
**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR  
**Rating :** K  
**Défi :** Jalousie  
**Nombre de mots:** 100

Les étoiles sont belles, et ce soir-là, elles brillaient de manière particulière, comme pour faire un signe, ou un clin d'œil. Comme pour dire : « Eh, t'es pas tout seul, on est là ». Et bêtement, ça lui faisait du bien, de ne pas être seul, même s'il n'avait que la compagnie des étoiles… D'au si loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais souffert de solitude. D'abord sa mère, ses frères et sœurs, les garçons du dortoir, les quelques copines qu'il a eut, et Seamus surtout. Son meilleur ami. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de jalouser ceux qui ont sa compagnie.

* * *

Titre: Question de fierté  
Personnage: un tableau  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR  
Nombre de mots: 100

Il y a un tableau à Poudlard qui ne répond jamais quand on lui demande pour quoi il est là. Il se contente de sourire et de prendre un air mystérieux. La raison de sa présence en ses murs est pourtant simple, et pas vraiment très glorieuse. Les portraits des inventeurs des sorts de magie blanche ou grise sont tous accrochés à l'école de sorcellerie et se tableau est ici car son modèle a inventé le maléfice de Poiroreilles. Souvent, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré concevoir le sortilège du Bouclier, le Protego, par exemple, cela aurait parut plus noble.

* * *

**Titre** :Bleu Serdaigle  
**Personnages **: Un rideau de lit  
**Défi **: Jalousie  
**Rating **: K+  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont la propriété de Rowling.  
**Nombre de mots **: 100  
**Note **: J'en profit pour faire de la pub à la commu **vertargent**, que je gère et qui est en train de mourir faute de membres (en gros, il n'y a que moi). Elle est dédiée aux Serpentards et fonctionne aussi avec un système de défi. Venez donc y faire un tour!

Je m'ennuie, avec ces trop sages Serdaigles. Jamais un cheveu de travers, de bouquins par millions et ils rougissent au simple mot « flirt » ! Ils n'auraient même pas l'idée de se cacher derrière moi, à part pour dormir. Ces grosses têtes ne sauraient pas le faire, même avec un mode d'emploi détaillé en quatorze exemplaires, avec schémas explicatifs ! Comment voulez-vous que je me distraie, avec des empotés pareils ? Traitez moi de voyeur si vous le pensez, n'empêche que j'aurais préféré être rouge Griffondor ou vert Serpentard, il parait que les élèves bougent un peu plus, là-bas. D'après les tableaux.

* * *

**Titre** : Un peu d'amour  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Rowling.  
**Personnages/Couples** : Seamus/Daphné, Dean  
**Rating** :K  
**Défi** : Cicatrice  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

La guerre est finie. Finie !

Il n'y a pas de joie, pourtant, dans les yeux des combattants. Seulement des larmes réprimées et les souffrances qu'ils taisent.

Seamus est entouré par des scènes de deuils. Les Weasley, qui pleurent leur fils, Dennis Crivey, qui sert son frère contre lui, et tant d'autres familles frappées par la mort d'un de ses membres.

Comment de telles blessures peuvent guérir, se demande-t-il. Et puis une main se glisse dans la sienne, un bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules. Daphné, Dean… Les blessures cicatriseront, pense Seamus, les sourires reviendront. Il suffit d'un petit peu d'amour.

* * *

**Titre** : La vue trouble  
**Personnages**: Harry, Albus, Ollivander, Minerva, Mrs Pince, Arthur  
**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi** : Trouble  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note:** Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de tag pour Mrs Pince ^^

Sans lunettes, sa vue est troublée. Sans lunettes, Molly ressemble à Maman.

Sans lunettes, sa vue est troublée. Sans lunettes, Minerva ressemble à une Ariana vieillie, qui serait restée auprès de lui.

Sans lunettes, sa vue est troublée. Sans lunettes, toutes les baguettes ressemblent à celle de Sureau.

Sans lunettes, sa vue est troublée. Sans lunettes, Harry ressemble à Tom.

Sans lunettes, sa vue est troublée. Sans lunettes, les bavards disparaissent de sa bibliothèque.

Sans lunettes, sa vue est troublée. Sans lunettes, il ne voit pas le côté abîmé des vêtements de ses enfants, il ne voit que leurs sourires.

* * *

**Titre** : Le code  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Rating** : K  
**Défi **: excuse  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

Pour être un bon Black, il faut respecter une sorte de code, qui couvre les bonnes manières à table comme le comportement à adopter face à inférieur, qui dépend de la richesse et de la position sociale de celui-ci (en gros, s'il va vous filer du blé ou pas.). Ces règles rythment la vie des membres de cette famille, sauf celle de Sirius, pour la bonne raison qu'il a rejeté le code dans son ensemble en fuyant de chez lui. Sauf une règle : « Tu ne t'excuseras jamais ». Et il hésite entre perde cette fille ou désobéir à la seule règle qu'il a.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** tout à JKR  
**Titre:** Il reste son frère  
**Personnages: **James, Regulus  
**Rating:** K  
**Défi: **Potions de Grands Pouvoirs  
**Nombre de mots:** 100

Ce soir-là, il a préféré marauder seul, sous la protection de la fidèle cape de ses ancêtres et de la carte qu'ils viennent de finaliser. Il se laisse porter par les escaliers, guider par ses envies. Il a toute la nuit, de toute façon. Ses pas le mènent à la bibliothèque. La porte entrebâillée l'intrigue, alors il entre, silencieux comme une ombre. Et il attend. Enfin quelqu'un sort de la Réserve, Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs sous le bras. James part alors. Il ne le dénoncera pas, car Regulus à beau être un Serpentard, il reste le frère de Sirius.


	12. Prétexte, Etiquette, Courage, Menottes,

**Titre:** Attention, Danger  
**Disclaimer:** tout est à JKR  
**Personnages: Angelina, les jumeaux, mention de Verity**  
**Rating: **T  
**Défi: **Prétexte  
**Nombre de mots: **100  
Note: Allusion à: TWINCEST, SLASH, THREESOME. Mais juste des allusions. J'espère que le rating est assez élevé.

Je n'était qu'un prétexte pour eux. Je les aimais tout les deux autant, et ils disaient m'aimer aussi. Mais les jumeaux Weasley n'allaient pas se battre pour _une fille_, pas vrai ? Alors il ont trouvé ce qu'ils ont appelé _la_ _solution_. Mon cul, oui ! Pourtant, j'étais heureuse, dans ces deux paires de bras. Assez heureuse pour ne pas remarquer les regards qu'ils échangeaient au dessus de ma tête, et pour ne pas comprendre que leur « je t'aime » ne s'adressaient pas à moi.

Et maintenant, en les regardant, j'ai envie de dire à la vendeuse blonde de faire attention. A elle.

* * *

**Titre: Ce qu'il y a devant.  
Disclaimer: **les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling  
**Personnages/Couples:** Drago**, mention de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent et Daphné.  
Rating: **K**  
Défi: etiquette****  
Nombre de mots: **2x100

Weasley. Pauvres, roux, se reproduisent comme des lapins, Traître-à-leur-Sang, ennemis de la famille. A insulter.

Potter. Héros, nabot fin comme une allumette, Sang-mêlé, a refusé mon amitié. A haïr.

Granger. Miss Je-sais-tout, que des cheveux, dents de castor, Sang-de-bourbe. A battre en cours.

Londubat. Gros, ecervelé, Sang-pur, maladroit, nul en cours, doué pour les explosions de chaudrons. A ignorer.

Finnigan. Irlandais, surexcité, petit, hyperactif, Sang-mêlé. A éviter.

Thomas. Grand, dessine, moyen en cours, Sang-de-bourbe. Inintéressant.

Brown. Gourde, passe son temps à parler, pot de colle, sangsue, Sang-mêlée. La fuir comme la Dragoncelle.

-pûre, riche, famille influente, amie de Pansy. Intéressante.

Parkinson. Equiquineuse de première, potins et ragots, riche et influente, Sang-pûre. A fiancer.

Nott. Discret, terrorisant, terriblement puissant, Sang-pûr. A ménager.

Zabini. Riche, parvenu, Sang-pûr, seul ami de Nott. Attirer son amitié.

Crabbe. Armoire à glace, goinfre, cervelle d'amibe, Sang-pûr. Garde.

Goyle. Idem

Bulstrode. Intelligente, féroce, forte, Sang-pûr. Intéressante.

Greengrass. Timide, Sang-pûr, corps intéressant, préfère sa sœur. A garder dans mon carnet d'adresse.

Il es facile de mettre des étiquettes sur les gens. Drago le sait très bien. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, et qu'il ne se donnera jamais la peine de chercher, c'est ce qu'il y a derrière.

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling  
**Personnages/Couples:** Severus Rogue**  
Rating: **K**  
Défi: **courage**  
Nombre de mots: **100  
Note: J'en profite pour vous annoncer que les aléas de la justice sous sur , et que la suite inédite arrivera bientôt.

Il y avait une explication simplissime au goût des plus ou moins jeunes couples de Poudlard pour la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas le côté romantique, très Roméo et Juliette, ni la solitude de ce lieu et encore moins la vue fantastique sur le Parc, la forêt Interdite, le lac, Près-au-Lard et tout les alentours sur des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était beaucoup plus terre-à-terre. Les escaliers étaient longs et difficiles à gravir, et les professeurs plus tout jeunes. Il leur fallait du courage pour monter en haut. L'arrivée de Severus Rogue, jeune et insomniaque, Maître de Potion, changea cela.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR  
**Titre : **Il y a des choses...  
**Personnages/Couples :** Padma, Parvati, Justin, Colin  
**Rating : T (pour les allusions)**  
**Défi :** menottes  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

Justin adressa un grand sourire aux deux jeunes femmes. Parvati fulminait tandis que Padma tentait de raisonner Colin, photographe pour le magazine plutôt tendancieux (comprenez interdit aux moins de 18 ans), que Justin venait d'hériter de son grand-oncle Herbert, l'excentrique de la famille Finch-Fletchey.

Les deux jumelles, moyennant un contrat d'exclusivité pour leur toute nouvelle gamme de lingerie, avait accepté de lui rendre service et de poser pour le magazine, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, préférait l'image au texte. Et niveau image, les jumelles avaient ce qu'il fallait ! Le seul véritable problème, c'était qu'elles ne voulaient pas des menottes.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR  
**Titre : **De quoi?  
**Personnages/Couples :**Mondigus  
**Rating : K+**  
**Défi :** menottes + souvenir  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

Eh, beh, c'est pas s'vent qu'y a un scriboullard qu'veut m'parler. Faut dire, j'suis pas du genre à m'mettre en avant. Trop dangereux. 'lors, quand l'gamin a vaincu l'méchant, j'ai laissé les autres et j'suis retourné à mon business. Si j'suis rentré dans l'Ordre, c'est parc'qu' c'est les frères Dumbledore qui m'l'ont demandé. Ouais, les deux. Alberforth p'sait qu'Albus 'rait b'soin d'moi. M'enfin, ça m'a permis d'échappé queques fois aux m'nottes. Ca aide, d'connaître des Aurors. M'enfin, c'est l'seul truc qu'vaille la peine que je me souvienne de cette guerre. Une conn'rie, ces Mangemorts 'vec leurs trucs de magie noire.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR  
**Titre : **Ah, ces Weasley!  
**Personnages/Couples :**Dominique, James II  
**Rating : K**  
**Défi :** souvenir  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

Dominique était, pour un Weasley, assez calme. Il n'avait jamais rien fait exploser et ne dépassait pas le couvre-feu de plus d'une heure. Son amitié avec son cousin James était célèbre : on ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre. Tout le monde savait que l'arrière-petit-fils de vélane était le cerveau, tandis que le digne héritier des Potter agissait. De fait, ce dernier affichait au compteur un score de retenues inédit depuis les Maraudeurs alors que Dominique ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Mais il y avait des choses à leur propos que personne ne savait, des souvenirs que Dominique gardait précieusement


	13. Vacances, Finale, Impossible, Victoire

Titre: Une pilule difficile à avaler  
Défi: Vacances  
Personnages: Dennis, Marcus, Justin  
Rating: K  
Disclamer: JKR est la mère de ces pauvres personnages.

Dennis fit un grand sourire à son nouveau client. Sourire que Marcus Flint ne lui rendit pas. Heureusement, pensa Dennis, car son sourire n'avait vraiment rien de ravissant. Pensée qui fût vite supplanté par un qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? On ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans une pharmacie moldue. Dennis demanda pourtant à son dernier client avant ses vacances ce qu'il voulait. La réponse le stupéfia.

-La pilule du lendemain ? Mais Flint, tu n'en a pas besoin !

-Pas pour moi, imbécile !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer… Dennis n'aurait pas survécu. Il fallait qu'il raconte ça à Justin !

* * *

**Titre** : Certains réveils...  
**Personnages: les 4 capitaines**  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Défi Finale **  
**Rating** : K**  
Nombre de mots**: 100  
Note: UA à partir du quatrième tome.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fût un éclair vert. En bon poufsouffle, il venait de perdre sa dernière finale. Sauf que ce jour-là, c'était baguette à la main et les pieds sur terre qu'il voyait le vif d'or, sa vie, lui échapper. Puis ce fût le noir complet.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un hôpital, quatre ans avaient passé et trois visages étaient au dessus de lui. Dubois tenait un magazine de Quidditch, Flint avait l'air de mauvais poil et Davies prêt à prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre. Diggory se dit qu'il était arrivé en enfer.

* * *

**Titre** : Il vaut mieux entendre ça qu'être sourd.  
**Personnages: les 4 capitaines**  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Défi: Impossible**  
**Rating** : K**  
Nombre de mots**: 100  
Note: suite de "certains réveils..." et début de ce qui promet d'être une série.

Ils se disputaient. Encore. Et Diggory commençait à maudire le coup de froid qu'avait prit Voldemort et qui l'avait empêché de le tuer proprement. La mort aurait été mille fois plus supportable que la vue de Dubois et Flint en train de se battre pour savoir quel régime serait le mieux adapté durant sa longue convalescence. Il avait entendu des mots effrayants comme « jogging matinal de cinq kilomètres », « haggis » ( Dubois n'avait pas que l'accent d'écossais, malheureusement). Davies résuma en quelques mots ses pensées.

-Vous êtes impossibles.

Pour mieux l'enfoncer.

-Ce qui lui faut, c'est de la cervelle de crapaud.

* * *

**Titre** : Il y a des folies partagées.  
**Personnages: les 4 capitaines**  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Défi Finale **  
**Rating** : K**  
Nombre de mots**: 100  
Note: UA à partir du quatrième tome.

Les trois « humains » (Diggory doutait sérieusement de ce fait) qui avaient, semblait-il, fait de sa chambre d'hôpital leur quartier général, profitant que sa trop grande gentillesse et surtout que le sort mortel l'avait rendu aphone, étaient surexcités. Pour une fois, il les comprenait. Un tel événement avait de quoi rendre heureux n'importe quel fan de Quidditch, et les anciens capitaines n'étaient pas juste de simples fans. Ils vivaient Quidditch, respiraient Quidditch… Diggory se rendit compte qu'il était aussi atteint que les trois dingues. Mas c'était la finale de la Ligue, et très bientôt le début de la Coupe du monde !

* * *

**Titre: **Le nez dans la boue, les dents dans le ciel  
**Personnages:** Olivier Wood, Marcus Flint  
**Rating:** G  
**Défi:** Victoire  
**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR

J'ai le nez dans la boue, et de la terre dans la bouche. Il descend, riant de toutes ses dents tordues. Les joutes sur nos balais, c'était son idée. Le sortilège de matelassage aussi. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'en remercierais. Il est trop heureux de voir son ennemi à terre.

C'est sa victoire.

Il me tend sa main mais je la refuse et me relève sans aucune aide. Je sais que demain, mes courbatures et mes bleus me feront souffrir. Mais je remonterais sur mon balai, comme tout les jours, et je l'écraserais.

Ca, c'est ma victoire.


	14. Tel père,, retourneur de temps, liste

**Titre: **Hérédité  
**Défi: **Tel père tel fils  
**Personnage:** Severus, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Luna, Théodore, Ron  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR  
**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Note:** C'est un UA. Théodore à prit le pouvoir côté sorcier, même si Drago à tenté de l'en empêcher.  
Je suis en période drame. sûrement parce que je suis en train d'écrire ma propre version de Roméo et Juliette.

Tel père, tel fils, avait toujours pensé Rogue à leur sujet.  
Malefoy serait toujours un opportuniste prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau.  
Potter, un emmerdeur capable de se sacrifier.  
Les Weasley, des bons à rien de Griffondor.  
Lovegood, une fêlée.  
Zabini ne mériterait jamais le titre de père.  
Nott se tairait et subirait.

Il avait eût tort.  
Drago était mort en héros.  
Harry se planquait quelque part en Alaska.  
Ron était riche et solitaire.  
Luna était chercheuse. Côté moldu.  
Blaise supportait une femme qu'il haïssait seulement parce qu'elle portait son enfant.  
Théodore régnait en maître absolu sur le Royaume-Uni.

* * *

**Titre :**Et l'ombre doucement se glisse  
**Personnages **: Ron, Hermione, Harry  
**Disclaimer**: Personnages et univers à JK Rowling.  
**Rating** : K  
**Nombre de mots**: 100**  
Défi :Retourneur de Temps**

Le récit d'Hermione commença, avec ce qu'il possédait d'inconnues, d'explications et de nouveaux horizons. Elle parlait calmement de Retourneur de temps, d'évasions et de patronus. Sa si cartésienne, sa si logique Hermione ne semblait voir aucun inconvénient à changer le cours du temps. Elle est, sorcière, et elle l'a intégré, maintenant, pensa Ron. Il regarda les sourires de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui semblaient attendre une réponse. Harry avait l'air prêt à lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il réagisse. Il parvint à donner à peu près le change, mais il sentit l'ombre et l'oubli l'engloutir un peu plus.

* * *

**Titre :** Jusqu'au W  
**Défi :** Ordre alphabétique  
**Personnage : **Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ron  
**Disclamer :** Tout à JKR.  
**Rating :** K  
**Nbr de mots :** 100

C'est Bill qui lui a appris l'alphabet. C'était le seul à chanter sans fausses notes la chanson qui va avec.

Il n'y avait que Ron pour jouer avec elle et ses cubes avec des lettres dessus.

Percy, en lui tenant la main, lui a montré comment tracer chaque lettre, de A jusqu'à Z.

Les jumeaux ont été les premiers à la faire monter sur un balai. Maman a hurlé.

Charlie la faisait rêver avec ses histoires, où Animagus côtoyaient Baguettes et Centaures.

Ginny passa le doigt sur le nom de Fred. Les noms des morts étaient classés par ordre alphabétique.

* * *

Titre : Reconstruire sa vie  
Défi : Ordre alphabétique  
Personnage : Dennis, Harry Pansy  
Disclamer : Tout à JKR.  
Rating : K  
Nbr de mots : 100

C'est Dennis qui reçu la récompense posthume de son frère. Avant de devoir revenir juste après, pour recevoir la sienne. L'ordre alphabétique… Il marchait en automate, les yeux vides, toute énergie disparue. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Dennis arriverait-il à passer outre, ou se noierait-il dans le désespoir, nouvelle victime de cette guerre ? Harry comprenait pourquoi les parents de Colin n'étaient pas venus. Le monde magique leur avait enlevé un fils et peut-être détruit irrémédiablement l'autre. Au fond de la salle, Parkinson tendit le bras à Dennis. Harry saisit sa baguette. Dennis sourit gentiment à Pansy.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à J.**  
****Personnages/Couples :** Ron**  
Défi : **Liste  
**Rating : **K  
**Nombre de mots : **100

D'abord, bien placer les rétroviseurs. Oui, les deux.  
Attacher sa ceinture sans s'étrangler.  
Vérifier que Rose et Hugo sont prêts, eux aussi.  
Desserrer le frein à main.  
Passer la première.  
Et ça roule sans problème!

Ron sourit: qui avait dit qu'il serait incapable de conduire ses enfants à l'école en parfait père moldu? il surprenait Hermione tous les jours avec sa maitrise du mode de vie des gens parmi lesquels ils avaient choisis de s'installer. il en était terriblement fier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua ne pas voir le panneau stop. Un coup de baguette magique empêcha la collision.


	15. Balai, Mélange, Tension, Loin, Allée des

**Titre** : une bonne raison pour se rétablir  
**Personnages:**** les 4 capitaines**  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Balai  
**Rating** : K**  
Nombre de mots**: 100  
Note: UA à partir du quatrième tome. Retour des 4 capitaines avec Cedric sur son lit d'hôpital. Suite de:" Certains réveils...", " Il vaut mieux entendre ça qu'être sourd." et de "Il y a des folies partagées."

Dubois était en retard. Connaissant l'écossais, Cedric avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être inquiet. Davies se curait conscieusement les ongles et Flint faisait semblant de lire un des Quidditch Magazine que l'ancien capitaine des Serpentard se faisait livrer à Sainte-Mangouste pour avoir un prétexte pour occuper la chambre du convalescent. Les deux autres ne s'étaient pas donnés cette peine. Davies lui adressa un sourire moqueur tandis que Dubois arrivait, ébouriffé et essoufflé et déposait sur son lit un long paquet. Cedric ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le balai.

-C'est une bonne raison pour te rétablir, non ? sourit Dubois.

* * *

**Titre** : La rumeur  
**Personnages:****les 4 capitaines** moins deux ^^  
**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Mélange  
**Rating** : K**  
Nombre de mots**: 100  
Note: il a mis du temps, mais le voila, avec un Roger séducteur et peut-être un peu de slash (si on veut)

Roger sourit à la jeune infirmière. Cedric du prendre sur toute sa Poufsoufflerie pour ne pas éclater de rire. Davies avait à peine remonté le coin de ses lèvres que la fille se pâmait déjà. L'entraînement, disait Davies avec le même ton que Dubois, quand on l'interrogeait sur sa facilité à séduire.

-Je vous laisse en couple, dit la femme.

Cédric leva les sourcils. Roger haussa les épaules. Les femmes craquaient toujours sur les gays. Cédric renfonça dans ses oreillers en regrettant, pour une fois l'absence des deux autres cinglés. Ce mélange avait pour avantage d'empêcher ce genre de chose.

* * *

Titre : Semblables  
Personnages/Pairing: Pansy/Bellatrix  
Défi : Allée des Embrumes.  
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR  
Rating : T  
Nombre de mots:100

Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Pansy cherchait une nouvelle expérience, Bellatrix de quoi satisfaire certains de ses désirs qui ne serait pas au goût de son maître, aux idées un peu guindées. Azkaban avait empêché ces deux femmes de se rencontrer plus tôt. Elles se hâtèrent de rattraper le temps perdu. Bellatrix eût le plaisir de trouver en Pansy une égale, capable de manier aussi bien qu'elle la douleur. Une association dangereuse, et plus car les affinités étaient réelles, s'était nouée dans une chambre miteuse d'un vieil hôtel borgne de l'Allée des Embrumes entre deux femmes de poigne.

* * *

**Titre :** Trois dos  
**Défi :** Tension  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Harry, Ron, Hermione  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR  
**Rating : **K  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

Harry recule, vacille sous la puissance des sortilèges qui le laminent. Il manque d'entraînement. Un obstacle dans son dos le fait s'arrêter. Il ne se retourne pas. Ce dos contre le sien, c'est celui de Ron.  
Il le sent à la manière dont ses muscles sont tendus, à la souplesse féline de ce large torse derrière lui.

Un autre choc. Hermione les a rejoints. Son dos contre les leurs, malgré sa petite taille, est solide, ferme, mais pas raide. Elle est prête à bondir, elle aussi.

Ils sont acculés mais restent trois lions féroces face aux pantins d'entraînement des Aurors.

* * *

**Disclaimer **: JKR a tous les pouvoir sur ces personnages...  
**Titre** : Sur les Toits  
**Personnages/Couples** : Lily, Sirius  
**Rating** : K  
**Défi** : Loin  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

Elle est là. Comme d'habitude. Il allume une cigarette, lui en offre une. Elle refuse. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, en s'adossant contre le mur. Ils regardent au loin en silence. Et puis elle parle.

-J'ai peur.

-Moi aussi, lui répond-t-il.

Et c'est la vérité. Ils ne se mentent jamais. Depuis le début de leur scolarité ils se retrouvent là, à la même heure. Pourtant, elle n'est rien pour lui, et lui rien pour elle.

-C'est ça la guerre ? demande-t-elle.

-Je crois, murmure-t-il.

Tous les soirs, la préfète et le mauvais garçon sont sur les toits de Poudlard. Ensemble.


	16. signe, voix, voeu, trop tard

**Disclaimer**:les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling  
**Personnages/Couples:** Hermione Ron Harry  
**Rating:** T (Threesome sous-entendu)  
**Défi:** signe  
**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Titre: **Trois et le reste du monde

Trois corps qui se jettent sur le lit. Enchevêtrement de membres, de rires, d'âmes. Hommes ou femme, qu'importe. Ils sont enfin un, un corps pour trois esprits, ou un esprit pour trois corps. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils faisaient comme les autres. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ont encore quelque chose à faire, des autres. Ils sont jeunes, lumineux, vainqueurs. La peau olivâtre d'Hermione exalte celle de Ron, les yeux d'Harry brûle du feux des cheveux roux et le corps anguleux du Survivant rend celui de la jeune femme plus voluptueux encore. Ce sont des signes de leur bonheur étrange.

* * *

**Titre: **Une amitié hors-norme  
**Personnages:** Mimi geignarde et la sirène de la salle de bain des Préfets (serait-il possible d'avoir un tag pour elle?)  
**Rating:** K  
**Défi:** Voix  
**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR!

Assise sur le rocher avec lequel elle a été peinte, elle brosse ses longs cheveux blonds quand Mimi la rencontre pour la première fois. Le fantôme, qui a toujours eut honte de son physique, la prend tout d'abord en grippe. Et puis elle se rend compte que les autres tableaux battent froid la sirène. Alors elles se rapprochent et Mimi est heureuse de pouvoir parler de vive voix à quelqu'un. Vient un moment où elle comprend qu'elle vient dans la salle de bain des Préfets plus pour profiter de la présence du portrait que de la vision d'adolescents peu habillés.

* * *

**Titre: **Souvenir d'enfance  
**Personnages:** Lily, James et Harry  
**Rating:** K  
**Défi:** Vœu  
**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR!

Fait un vœu, disait-on à Lily quand elle était petite quand une étoile filante passait dans le ciel. Normalement, elle aurait du arrêter d'y croire. Ce n'était qu'une jolie superstition, elle le savait bien. Sauf que les sorcières non plus n'était pas censées exister, comme les balais volants et les licornes. Lily elle-même était une histoire de bonne femme, une affabulation. Alors elle croyait aux étoiles filantes.

-Fait un vœu, murmura-t-elle à l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, tous mes vœux sont devant moi, lui répondit James à voix basse.

Lily sourit en caressant sa joue.

* * *

Titre : Jamais trop tard  
Défi : Trop tard  
Personnages : Neville  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR  
Rating : K  
Nombre de mots : 100

Neville était doux. Aucun esprit de compétition chez cet enfant. Il était peureux, lâche, d'après ce qui se murmurait à demi-mots dans sa famille. On ne le disait jamais devant lui, mais il le savait bien. Il désespérait tant sa famille, que son oncle était allé jusqu'à le lâcher par une fenêtre pour qu'il montre un peu de magie.  
A Poudlard, c'était la même chose. On se demandait ce qu'il faisait à Griffondor, on le regardait avec mépris. Mais il s'était rendu capable d'autres choses. De grandes choses. Ridiculiser Malfoy, résister, décapiter Nagini. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer.


	17. Conséquences,Accent,Fallacieux,Revendica

**Titre :** Sphère d'intimité  
**Défi :** Conséquence  
**Personnages :** Théodore, Blaise, Millicent  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Rating : **T (mention légère de threesome)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Théodore eut un sourire à moitié endormi et Millicent ne se réveilla même pas lorsque Blaise se lova contre elle. Elle se contenta de s'accrocher un peu plus à la robe de Théodore.  
Le canapé dans l'ombre de la salle commune n'attirait pas l'attention et tous les Serpentards faisaient comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'y passait, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas l'étrangeté de leur amitié. Accord tacite lié à la capacité de nuisance de Bulstrode, à la connaissance en magie noire de Nott, à la réputation d'empoisonneurs des Zabini. Un bon Serpentard prévoit les conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K.R.  
**Titre :** Une Française à Londres  
**Personnages : **Fleur, Bill  
**Rating :** K  
**Défi :** Accent  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

Fleur est perdue dans ce monde de h aspirés et autres e qui se disent i. Elle ne comprend pas la moitié des mots que prononce son patron, et à peine a-t-elle eut le temps de s'habituer à son accent écossais qu'elle est changée de poste et se retrouve alors avec un collaborateur du n'ose même pas penser à la manière dont les gobelins jettent les mots, donnant à l'anglais une autre saveur, une difficulté nouvelle. Mais bien sûr, la vue de Bill Weasley est plus agréable que son accent et une consolation.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K.R.  
**Titre :** On prend les mêmes et on recommence  
**Personnages : **Voldemort, Peter, Severus et Barty Jr  
**Rating :** K  
**Défi : Fallacieux**  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

Fallacieux, qui est destiné à tromper.  
Voldemort sourit. Ceci semblait tout à fait correspondre à son nouvel espion. Si bien placé dans la ridicule petite organisation de Dumbledore, si proche de ses ennemis… Oui, Peter Pettigrew était parfait.  
Voldemort sourit. Ceci semblait tout à fait correspondre à son nouvel espion. Si doué dans ses mensonges, si bien infiltré, si talentueux… Oui, Severus Rogue était parfait.  
Voldemort sourit. Ceci semblait tout à fait correspondre à son nouvel espion. Si bien déguisé, si fidèle… Oui, Bartemius Croupton Jr était parfait.  
Mais il s'est toujours trompé. C'était peut-être sa vie, qui était fallacieuse.

* * *

**Titre : **Pour être libre...

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Personnages/Couples :** toute la génération Harry Potter (ou celle d'avant ^^)

**Rating :** K  
**Défi :** Revendications  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

Liberté.  
Le mot roulait sur la langue, sortait en cri de milliers de gorges, courait d'une oreille à l'autre. Chant de guerre ou appel à la tolérance, voila ce que l'on pouvait trouver derrière. Tout comme derrière ces jeunes guerriers, on pouvait trouver des enfants apeurés. Des enfants qui souffraient. Des enfants sages, des enfants loyaux, des enfants courageux, voire même des enfants rusés. Car la liberté, tous la revendiquaient. Tous en rêvaient. Tous la caressaient de leurs espoirs silencieux dans le secret de leur âme. Et maintenant, il y en avait qui s'étaient levés et se battaient pour elle.


End file.
